I'll Follow you into the Dark
by Just-Soldier-On
Summary: Embry Call and Phoebe have been friends for as long as they can remember, until one day he goes missing, only to turn up with his hair cut short, a body like an Adonis God and a tattoo. One thing she knows for sure is that she is in love with her goofy best friend, and that no matter what happened between the two of them that she would always follow him into the dark. M for future.
1. Prologue

_"_ _You don't need water to feel like you're drowning, do you?" -Jodi Picoult_

"Embry" I whispered, trying to force him to look me in the eye. "What has happened to you? Why won't you answer my calls? You've been gone for weeks, heck; your own mother doesn't know where you've been. Please, just talk to me. What's wrong?"

He had changed in the past two weeks. His once long hair had been cut short; now, it barely even reached his ears. His once slim body was one of an Adonis God, chiselled and so flawless that it looked like he should be on the cover of a men's health magazine. And high up on his right arm was a tattoo, one I had seen on a few other boys in the Res.

"Please, Phoebe, just drop it." Embry muttered, kicking the dirt- avoiding my eyes.

"Em" I grabbed his arm, instantly dropping my hold on him when I realised just how hot he was right now. "Are you sick? You're burning up."

"Phoebe, just leave. I don't want you here. Why can't you get that? No matter how many texts you send me, I'm not going to reply. Don't call me anymore. Don't text me, please." I looked at his face as he said those words, yearning to see something in his eyes that would give him away, looking for one damn emotion that would contradict what he had just said to me; all I could see was a stony, hard expression looking straight ahead of him.

"Embry, please don't leave me. It's us against the world, remember? You said that to _me._ Do you remember that?" I grabbed his hands in mine tightly, willing him to look at me.

"I lied." He went to walk away, but I was having none of that. "Let me go, Phoebe."

"Look me in the eyes and tell me that you don't want me, that you want me to leave you alone, and I will. I will not text or call you, I won't come in to your mothers diner anymore. I will stay away from you, I won't come anywhere near you at school. I won't sit next to you in class; I won't dare look at you."

He shoved his hands out of mine, pushing me back as gently as he could muster.

"I don't want you-" He stopped mid sentence as his eyes finally met mine. And then his breathing hitched as his whole body went slack. So many emotions drifted through his eyes, so many all at once that I couldn't tell them apart. He stood directly in front of me, staring at me like he had just found the love of his life after so many years of searching. He looked at me as if he was a blind man only just seeing the woman he married... and then his face went blank as a look of panic replaced the one of love. "I have to go."

And then he was gone, not stopping, even as I called after him.

* * *

 _Hi guys,_

 _This is my newest story. I decided that I need another project since I have so much free time on my hands. This story will be updated as frequently as I can._

 _I'm hoping you'll like the first chapter. It is only short because it's meant to be a prologue I guess._

 _It would mean a great deal to me if you reviewed and tell me your thoughts._

 _Thanks for reading,_

 _Brooke._


	2. Chapter 1

_"Deah is not the greatest loss in life. The greatest loss is what dies inside of us whilst we are still living" -Norman Cousins._

"He hasn't message you, or called?" Quil asked, leaning on the locker beside me. I shook my head and he sighed, putting a stay hair behind his ear. "First Embry and now Jake, what is going on?"

"I don't know" My voice barely above a whisper. "Who is going to be next- you? Are you going to join a cult or a gang? _Whatever_ they are..." I trailed off.

"No, I'm not going anywhere. I promise." I gave him a small, fake smile as I shut my locker, pulling out the books that I would need for the rest of the day. "Do you want to go get lunch?"

I nodded and then he grabbed my hand in his, leading me into the cafeteria that was eerily silent. A group of 4, hulking Quileute boys strolled into the cafeteria, they looked different then what they had almost 4 weeks ago. Paul, Jared, Jake and Embry looked straight ahead, trying their absolute hardest to ignore the stares of their fellow class mates that were shamelessly gawking at them like they were test experiments gone wrong.

I went to make a move toward Embry, only to have Quil pull me back.

"Don't" He pleaded gently. "He look's dangerous now."

Embry's head snapped toward us as if he had heard every word Quil had said about him, a look of hurt flashed across his face.

"He is still Embry" I murmured, pushing him away gently. "I can't do this; I can't be here right now. I need to be somewhere where I don't have to pretend that I'm okay. I'll text you tonight"

And as I walked away from Quil I heard a small voice from behind me call my name, Embry. I turned around and looked at him, actually looked. He had bags underneath his eyes as if he hadn't slept in days; sorrow was firmly etched on the features of his face. He looked so depressed, my happy go lucky Embry looked like he had lost his will to live.

"Embry" Jared Cameron said softly, trying to keep his voice down. "You know what Sam's orders are."

I watched as Embry nodded dutifully, turning around and walking away.

 _"You know what Sam's orders are"_ those words rattled through my brain as I narrowed my eyes. What did he have to do with Embry?

* * *

"Hey" My brother Collin said with a look of concern on his face. "I heard you went home early today, are you okay?"

"Yeah buddy, I feel heaps better." I feigned a grin as I started the car up. "So how was school? Did anything interesting happen today?"

"I saw Embry today" Collin's voice was timid, as if he was afraid that I would snap at the mention of his name. "He looks different now. He looks so sad, Pheebs, have you tried talking to him?"

"Of course I've tried. I had tried every day for two weeks, and then I went to his house and..." The words caught in my throat as tears brimmed in my eyes. "He doesn't want to talk to me, okay?"

"Maybe you should try again? Try and talk to him, he is your best and you're his. You two were so close."

"For God's sake, would you just shut up about it, Collin? He doesn't want anything to do with me, I tried okay? I've tried to get him to talk to me. He doesn't want me, he told me so himself. Just drop it alr-"

My sentence was cut off as my foot pressed down on the break, screams involuntarily escaping my lips as I swerved to avoid the animal that had just jumped out in front of me. My body hurled forward, only to be stopped by my seatbelt.

I looked ahead, at the thing that I had just narrowly missed.

A gigantic ashy, grey wolf was standing before me, its dark brown eyes seemingly staring into the depths of my soul. And then, just as suddenly as it appeared... it was gone, galloping away into the cover of the woods.

"Collin, are you okay?" I asked, turning in my seat to see his widened eyes staring into mine. "Are you hurt?"

He shook his head 'no' and I sighed in relief, dragging my fingers through my hair.

And then I heard it; a wolf's howl reverberating throughout the reservation. It was loud and thundering, it seemed hurt, broken.

"What was that?" Collin whispered. His russet skin had paled with fear.

"I don't know. Let's just get out of here before we have to find out." I started up the car, manoeuvring the car into the right lane.

And as I drove home I felt the overwhelming feeling that someone was following every move I made, even as I pulled in to my drive way, slamming the door shut.

I could've sworn I heard the snapping of branches in the outskirts of the forest, but I quickly pushed the idea out of my mind as I hurriedly walked inside, locking the door behind me and Collin.

* * *

I sighed as I rolled over, looking at the clock beside me. It read 11.45 P.M, and I was still up, thoughts of Embry surging throughout my mind.

 _Was he really in a gang... a cult?_

 _What the hell were Sam's orders and what did he have to do with me and Embry?_

 _Did he miss me? I sure missed him._

 _Could my sweet, kind hearted Embry call really be dangerous, just like Quil had thought?_

My door opened, pulling me out of my reverie. I looked up at the person who had just pulled me out of my thoughts.

"Daddy" I smiled tiredly. I hadn't seen him all day; his work took up so much of his time that I rarely saw him throughout the week. He was doctor at Fork's Hospital, and when he was awake I was usually always in bed, and when I was awake he was catching up on some much needed sleep.

"What're you doing up, Princess?" He asked, sitting himself on my bed. "Can't you sleep?"

"No" I whispered, shaking my head.

"What's wrong?" He asked, brushing the hair out of my face. "Did something happen at school today?" He sighed as I shook my head 'no'. "Then why did you skip half of the day? Your principle called me, Sweetie. Is this about Embry?"

"Yeah" I admitted, looking down at my hands. "I miss him, daddy. I don't know what I did to make him hate me, he won't talk to me. I stopped texting him because he just ignores it. I saw him today at school and I just couldn't do it. I couldn't go into class knowing that he would just pretend that I didn't exist. We've been friends since before I can remember. Why doesn't he want me, Daddy? Why doesn't anybody want me? I made mum leave, and now Embry? I can't take it anymore."

"You listen to me" He whispered in a tight, constricted voice. "Your mum leaving had nothing to do with you, that was all on her." He wiped away my tears, tears I didn't even know I had shed. "Your mum couldn't bear to live in a small town like this; she said she needed to go somewhere where she could be free to do whatever she wanted. We were only 16 when we had you and 20 when we had Collin; she said she needed to be young again, not tied to a family."

"She missed out" He said firmly. "She missed out seeing how great you two turned out. She has lost so much and she doesn't even realise it, come here" He wrapped his arms around me in a tight embrace, hugging me to his chest. "I love you."

"I love you too"

He got up, kissing my forehead, getting ready to exit the room.

"Oh, and about Embry" he turned around suddenly, facing me. "I wouldn't worry too much about him, I have a feeling he is going to be around for a really long time."

* * *

 **I hope you like this chapter as much as I liked writing it. Thank you to everyone who reviewed, it truly means a lot to me that you would take time to do that for me.**

 **I had a bit of writer's block whilst I was typing this so I'm hoping it flows as well as I hope it did. P.S I hope I didn't make any mistakes, it's currently one in the morning and I'm so tired and I don't have a beta.**

 **Please take the time out to review. It let's me know how I am doing and what you thought of the chapter and it also means a lot to me.**


	3. Chapter 2

"There's a hole in the middle of my heart again, can we start again?" –Conrad Sewell

 ** _Embry: Part 1_**

"Sam, please, I can't do it anymore!" I shouted, falling to my knees in front of him, begging him with my eyes to let me see her, to let me hold her. "It hurts not being with her. I need her. Hell, she needs me! I can feel it. I can feel how hurt she is."

Emily looked at us with sadness in her eyes, she looked at my face and she sighed.

"Sam" She whispered, putting down her wash cloth. She placed a hand on the small of my back, caressing it softly- trying to give me some comfort. "Let him see her, look at him. Look how he has been for the past 5 and a half damn weeks. He imprinted on her, how would you feel if it was you and someone was trying to keep you away from me?"

"Emily, it's a completely different situation; I'm doing this for his own good."

"You're doing this for his own good, are you?" She huffed angrily. "Look at him, Sam." She ordered, gesturing to me who was still on my knees. "Does he look okay to you? He is on his knees, begging you to let him see his best friend, _the girl he imprinted on_. You're killing him."

"He isn't in control, Emily!" He shouted, throwing his hands in the air in annoyance. "You saw him at dinner, shaking, he was going to turn!"

"Can you blame him?" She asked. "You are keeping him away from her with your stupid gag orders. He is so emotional right now."

"What if he hurts her? He is never going to forgive himself. I don't want him..." He trailed off sadly, looking at the scars on her face. "To do what I did to you, he would have to live with that guilt for the rest of his life."

"I wouldn't ever do that to her, I can control myself" I whimpered pathetically. "I know I can, please just let me see her, Sam."

Sam looked at me sadly, putting a hand on my shoulder.

"I can't buddy-"

"Samuel Levi Uley, if he doesn't see his imprint tonight, then you will not be seeing your own imprint tonight. Do I make myself clear?" Sam's eyes widened as he stared at Emily.

"Emily, please"

"No Sam."

Emily wrapped an arm around me, an attempt to try and help me up from off of the ground. I heaved myself and she wrapped her arms around me, brushing away tears that had fallen during their small fight.

"You may see her, but not tonight. It's almost 1 in the morning, you can her see her tomorrow." He slapped me on the back of the shoulder. "Go upstairs and get some rest, okay?"

 **Phoebe: Part 2**

 _"Embry, Embry, you need to stop eating the sand." Tiffany chastised lightly, rolling her eyes at her grinning toddler. "You two, it's time to go home now. You can come to the beach tomorrow if the weather is okay."_

 _"But momma, we haven't finished our sandcastle yet! The water will destroy it!" Embry huffed, glaring at his mother. "I ain't going home yet."_

 _"Please, daddy?" I smiled up at the camera, at my dad who was behind the lens. "Can we please stay? It's not even that cold"_

 _"I don't know Phoebe, dinner is going to be ready soon and Collin is still at your Grandma's, she told me he is getting really fussy." He bent down to my level, the camera focused on my face. "I'll tell you what, if you be a good girl and come home now, I'll let Embry sleep over and you two can have a movie night."_

 _"Yay" I squealed, running over to Embry and clasping his hand in mine tightly. "Let's go home, Embry."_

 _"Those kid's have so much energy, I don't know where they get it from" Tiffany laughed, looking in to the camera and then back at Embry and I who were still holding hands, merrily running up the hill and to the car. "Goodness me, they're so cute together. Do you think one day they'll get married and have kids?"_

 _My father chuckled loudly, turning the camera around to face him._

 _"Maybe we should make a video, just in case. Come here, Tiff." He gestured to stand next to him._

 _"Oh God, Kiowa, what're we doing. We're not really doing this are we?" Her cheeks were tinged pink as she stared into the camera, shaking her head at my father._

 _"Hi, Embry, hi Pheebs, so today you're either getting married or one of you have accidentally stumbled upon this video-"_

 _"Okay, we're actually doing this then." Tiffany laughed, snatching the camera off of him. "And if one of you has stumbled upon this video, do not blame me, blame this idiot over here."_

 _"As I was saying" He feigned a glare at her, shoving her lightly. "And if you are getting married, congratulations. We always knew that this day was going to come. At the moment you're both only ten years old but we've seen this happening for awhile."_

 _"You're both so cute together!" Tiffany squealed giddily. "You're always together, rain, hail or shine." She turned to face my father, her eyebrows pulling together. "We're probably going to have to stop these sleepovers when they turn 13 and find out about sex and-"_

 _"Oh God, Tiffany, stop right there" My dad muttered._

 _"Right sorry, sorry, anyway, I hope you have an amazing wedding and an even better life together. We love you both to the moon and back." Tiffany blew a kiss in the direction of the camera._

 _"Daddy, we're ready now. Let's go!" I yelled, causing my father to roll his eyes at the video camera._

 _"I guess that's our queue to leave." And then it was turned off._

I wiped away my tears as I laughed feebly at the video my dad made almost 13 years ago, it was almost 1 in the morning and I couldn't sleep. I came downstairs and I found this, it was labelled "Phoebe and Embry's Wedding Video". It sparked my interest almost immediately and I popped it into the VCR.

"You were 5" My father said from behind me. "I remember this day so clearly. We were at First Beach together and Embry just did not want to go home. You two were having so much fun together but it was just too cold for you to be out any longer."

"Mum left that night" I didn't look at him but I knew he was nodding. "She already had her bags packed; they were waiting by the door. She looked so embarrassed to be caught leaving. She didn't say anything to you, but she kissed me on the head and she just left. I think I was too young to understand that she wasn't going to come back."

He sat next to me on the lounge, wrapping an arm around my shoulder; I leant into it, needing to feel the closeness of someone's arms.

"Did she ever try to get into contact with us?"

"Once" He whispered with a look of guilt in his eyes. "She came to La Push; she wanted to spend some time with you and Collin, but I wouldn't let her. You were six and you had finally just stopped asking about her, Collin had forgotten every single thing about her. I knew she wasn't going to stick around, I knew she was going to just pick up and leave again. You didn't need that and neither did Collin. You needed someone stable in your life, someone who wouldn't just pack their bags and leave without as much as a goodbye."

"I don't blame you. Why did she leave?"

"I have been asking that question every single day." He whispered, kissing my forehead. "Get some sleep"

"But daddy, it's the weekend" I whined.

"You are tired" He chuckled. "I can tell, now go upstairs and get some sleep. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Fine" I yawned.

* * *

Lightening lit up the sky, ribbons of silver, purple and yellow painted the purple night sky... and I was currently alone. My father had left work almost an hour ago and Collin was spending the night at a friend's house. They had left right before the electrical storm had hit.

The electricity had shut off in the entire town almost half an hour ago and I wanted nothing more than to curl into a ball. I hated storms; I hated the way the thunder would make the house quake or how on occasion the windows would fly open because of the impact of the wind.

I flinched as thunder reverberated throughout the reservation, the sky once again lighting up. I sat in complete and utter silence, wishing that the storm would come to an erupt end, but to no avail.

A knock on the door had my heart racing, slamming against the cage of my chest, who the hell could this be? Who in their right mind would actually be out in the middle of an electrical storm?

"Phoebe, it's me" A soft, hesitant voice spoke from the other side of the door and then the knob turned as the door pushed open, revealing a wet and dishevelled Embry Call.

"Em... what're you doing here?" I whispered brokenly, looking up at him through tear filled eyes. "Are you here to tell me that you don't want me again to stay away from you?"

"Phoebe, please... stop. Please." And then he closed the space between us, wrapping his arms around me and hugging me to his chest, tightly. "I didn't mean what I said, okay? You have to believe me... I didn't want to say them."

"Then why did you?" Rivulets of tears cascaded down my face, as I wrapped my arms around him, savouring his warmth so I could picture it in my mind one last time before he decides to leave me again. "Why did you tell me that you didn't want me anymore? Why did you ignore me for so long at school? What has been going on with you, Em?"

"Don't make me tell you right now, please. You'll hate me."

"I could never hate you, Embry" He wiped my tears away with the pad of his thumb. "I love you, okay? To the moon and back, to infinity and beyond."

"It's us against the world" He whispered and it took me a few second to realise that there were tears welling up in his eyes. "I am so sorry that I left. Can we start again? Like it was before?"

"I've been waiting 5 and a half damn weeks to hear you say that, you idiot" He smiled and then pressed his lips to my forehead. "Hey Em, why are you here?"

"I know how much you hate thunder storms; I knew you'd be freaking out."

"You're the best, best friend ever" I whispered softly.

* * *

 _ **Hi guys, I hope you like this chapter. I hope it's okay. Please let me know how you feel about it by reviewing! I love to know what you think!**_

 _ **Thank you all so much for the 4 reviews I got last time. It meant so much to me.**_

 _ **xx**_

 _ **Brooke**_

 _ **UPDATE:**_

 _ **I just realised I wrote Brady instead of Collin... Whoops... My bad.**_


	4. Chapter 3

**Part 1: Embry**

 _"I was made to keep your body warm, but I'm as cold as the wind blows so hold me in your arms: -Ed Sheeran_

Let me tell you about Phoebe Tenerife Cavanaugh.

She was born on the 27th of October 1998, it was the rainiest day La Push had seen in decades. Her mother chose her first name after Phoebe Buffay on F.R.I.E.N.D.S, her favourite TV character and her father chose "Tenerife" after the bluest Ocean in Spain when he looked into her eyes for the first time.

Her favourite book is The Outsiders by S.E Hinton and her favourite movie is Dirty Dancing, when she was three years old she split her lip open and had to get three stitches to close it back together. She wears the scar on the inside of her lip and she is the most accident prone person I have ever met... which scares the shit out of me.

She has an immense fear of clowns and thunderstorms. She eats with her mouth open, she loves Game of Thrones and wants to marry Jon Snow; she hates asparagus and refuses to eat anything that looks like a tree. Her favourite food is pizza.

When she smiles wide her dimples explode onto the canvas of her face, she has freckles spattered on every inch of her russet skin and she has a scar that looks exactly like a crescent moon on her chest that she got from chicken pox.

Phoebe Tenerife Cavanaugh wants to be a writer, she wants to write poetry and stories but she also wants to be a teacher. She likes to take late night drives, travelling with no destination in mind.

And I, Embry Call am irrevocably and whole heartedly in love with her and have been since I was 14- and I imprinted on her.

* * *

I wrapped her up in my arms; clinging onto her for all that I was worth. I breathed her in, trying to tell myself that she was actually here... that she wasn't going anywhere ever again.

"Embry" She whispered, her hands resting on my cheeks as she looked into my eyes, searching for answers that I was forbidden to tell her. "I've missed you so damn much. Don't you dare do that again, you hear me?"

"Come with me, we need to get you out of these wet clothes." She grasped my heated hand in her own and she guided me up the staircase. "I have some of your old clothes in my drawer... I hope they fit you." Her eyes raked over my now chiselled body, across the sculpted muscle that she wasn't yet accustomed to.

Her fingers went to the hem of my dripping wet shirt; she helped me take it off and then tossed the article of clothing onto the floor carelessly. Her eyes widened at the silvered scar on my chest, five long claw marks had slashed my skin apart weeks beforehand by a rogue vampire.

"Em... Oh God, Embry... what happened? When did you get that?" Her fingers traced over the scar. "It looks like you've had it there for years... but you didn't have it almost 6 weeks ago."

I grasped her hand in mine as I dragged my thumb across the back of her hand, she looked into my eyes and I looked into hers... and I smiled. Because this was real, holding her right now was real.

"I've missed you." I whispered, wrapping my arms around her. "I'm so sorry that I left... that I ignored you for so long. I didn't want that. I didn't want any of this"

"What didn't you want? Embry, what happened to you? You've changed- you've changed a lot. You cut off all your hair." She whispered sadly, dragging her fingers through my cropped hair. "You don't smile like you used to."

Phoebe flinched as a clap of thunder sounded throughout the reservation, making her clench onto me feebly.

"Let's go" She whispered, biting her lip as she grabbed my hand in hers, guiding me to her room through the darkness of the hallway.

She shut the door behind us as we entered her room; she fished through her drawers for a pair of my briefs that I had left at her house some time ago.

"Here" She said, handing me my briefs and a towel. She made her way to her wardrobe, shedding her own clothes on the way.

"Can I stay here tonight?" I whispered, hoping to God that she wouldn't say 'no', that she'd let me stay... because what I needed right now was to feel her arms around me, for her to feel my arms around her.

She turned to face me, clad in nothing but her bra and undies... My eye slid down the entirety of her body and I smiled because this was the first familiar thing that I had seen in weeks. I missed her freckle clad body; I missed her crescent moon shaped scar on her chest... I missed the dimples on her back.

"Of course you can stay the night, Em" She walked to me without a second thought and she wrapped her arms around me tightly. "I love you."

"I love you too." I whispered, kissing the top of her head.

* * *

 **Part 2: Phoebe**

Embry had been there through every single thing that happened in my life, from my mum leaving, to bad boyfriends, from a long two years of struggling with an eating disorder... he was just always there.

 _"What happened?" Embry whispered, taking a seat next to me on the floor and wrapping his arms around my sobbing frame. "What did he do?"_

 _"He said he loved me" I muttered stupidly, taking off my black pumps and hurling them at the wall. "He wanted to take our relationship further. He told me that he wanted to show me just how much he loved me."_

 _"Phoebe, you didn't" Embry sucked in a deep breath as he closed his eyes tight. "Please tell me you didn't listen to him and that you told him to fuck off."_

 _I shook my head 'no'. "I can't. I let him; and then afterwards he told me that we should probably see other people."_

 _"Phoebe, you're so silly. I told you!" Embry let out an animalistic growl as he hugged me into him even tighter. "Why didn't you listen to me?"_

 _"I don't know" I sobbed, clutching onto him. "Because I'm stupid; I wasn't thinking! He was so nice to me, he bought me dinner and we watched a movie. He told me he was in love with me and I felt like I fucking owed him."_

 _"Just because a guy takes you out to dinner and buys you things... it doesn't mean you owe him shit. And you're not stupid. You made a really stupid decision, why didn't you ring me? I would've picked you up, I would've stopped you."_

 _"I know" He bundled me up in his arms and sat me on his lap. He ran his fingers through my hair, rubbing my back gently as she shushed me every now and then._

 _"Was it at least worth it?" Em asked, quirking an eyebrow. "Did you at least enjoy it?_

 _"His penis was tiny" I said with a small, choked laugh. "And he was so rough with me, Em... and there was so much blood."_

 _"Did you tell him to stop?"_

 _"No, I just wanted him to get it over with." I looked down ashamed. "It's going to be all over the school isn't it. Erick Connors deflowered Phoebe Cavanaugh the Virgin. People are going to be calling me a slut in the hallway; guys are going to think I'll fuck them. What have I done?"_

 _"I have to go" Embry said quickly, helping me off of his lap._

 _"Where are you going" I asked confusedly, wiping away at my tears. "I thought you were sleeping over?"_

 _"I am. I'll be back."_

 _And before I could say anything else he was gone, running out of my bedroom._

 _The next day at school Erick Connors showed up with two black eyes, a broken nose and a split lip. He never said a word to anybody._

* * *

I awoke to the sun glaring in my eyes... and someone's searing hot arms around my waist. I opened my eyes, taking in my surroundings.

"Good morning" Embry said softly, pressing his heated lips to my cheek. "I thought you'd never wake up."

"How long have you been awake for?" I asked, rolling onto his chest and looking down into his eyes.

"Almost an hour" He shrugged, his arms enveloping me.

"You could have woken me up, Em" I said with a roll of my eyes. "Do you want some breakfast?"

"I just really want to lay here with you." He mumbled, smiling at me sweetly. "It's been a long five and half weeks, being here with you is where I'd rather be."

I grinned, wrapping my arms around him.

* * *

 **I'm so sorry about the wait. I had the biggest case of writers block that you could imagine... and I assume this chapter isn't going to flow as well as I want it to. I am hoping to have the next chapter up in a week or two. Thank you so much for putting up with you.**

 **P.S Please don't forget to review**

 **xx**

 **Brooke**


End file.
